


Time alone

by LampPostInWinter



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Anal Fingering, Male Solo, Masturbation, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LampPostInWinter/pseuds/LampPostInWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair takes some time while his lover is away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time alone

**Author's Note:**

> I have played Dragon Age more times that I can even count. I've gotten every possible ending... Yes I did save the usurper once. I have tried ever romance and I always fall back to my main bae, I was his queen! I never even entertained this ship until a friend of mine and I started RPing them. Now I've fallen down the rabbit hole and there is no turning back. I guess I should add that I don't own any of these charters.

Zevran had been gone for a few days, something about a meeting with a source in Orlais. This meant Alistair was painfully alone, since they had begun their relationship he had not had to sleep on his own, so he was having a hard time falling asleep. Another thing he was having issues with was that the elf’s sent clung to everything. H would lay in bed for hours awake because he couldn’t get the man out of his head… So not only would he be awake, he would be so hard he could hammer nails. So he would then spend the rest of his day in a state of discomfort. By the fourth day of separation Alistair was so frustrated sexually he was snapping at the servants, he felt bad and would apologize but it didn’t lessen his bad mood. On day five he had threatened to kill Anders, the man was a shameless flirt and at one point brushed his and against his very sensitive, much neglected groin and Alistair almost came in his pants. He wound up punching the mage in the face, telling him if he laid another hand on him he would lose it. That is how he wound up here on night six, lying in bed, alone again. He was just thinking that the man would be home tomorrow and how he was going to fuck that elf so hard he would be walking funny for a week, and he was hard again. Deciding enough was enough he gave in, standing up he ripped his pants off. He gripped himself around the base of his cock stroking up to the head. He groaned falling to sit on the edge of the bed, stroking himself imagining it were Zevran’s hands, his mouth. He stopped a moment reaching out to the bedside table, opening the drawer and taking out the lubrication they kept there. This stuff had been Maker sent, he drizzled some onto his fingers, and he laid back before he slowly inserted one finger into himself. He groaned at the invasion taking his cock in his hand again pumping a bit faster than before, as he worked his finger in and out. He could understand now why Zevran liked it so much when he did this, there was a pleasant stretching feeling when he added a second finger. He was moving his hips with every thrust of his own fingers, stroking himself faster, approaching the edge. He was a bit embarrassed at how quickly he came, but when he did Zevran’s name fell from his lips. He lay there panting, removing his fingers and throwing his arm up to cover his eyes. He sighed before getting up and washing himself off, cleaning his own semen from his stomach before he got back into bed. He fell asleep thinking maybe he would let Zev take charge next time…


End file.
